Ode to Carrot Cakes
by DragonDroppings
Summary: Alice has always loved desserts. Cookies, chocolates, pies, and pastries... But only now is she beginning to truly appreciate the grandeur of the lovely carrot cake. The delightful shade of orange, that looks so rich and vivid... The sweetness, that brings out both the bold and shy flavors... And such gentleness! Surely no cake can compare! But, truly- is Alice thinking of a cake?


"Achoo!" The soft exclamation echoed through the room. Lifting a soft white tissue to her reddened nose, Alice sighed. It was a beautiful day today, and she was supposed to attend a picnic... Alice had terrible luck. A cold and a cough; she could feel the vibrations rattle in her chest each time she breathed in.

All Alice wanted to do right now was sleep... She felt terrible, and she didn't know if she had the energy to talk to anyone. But she was going to have to get up and leave to let Vivaldi know... The queen had really been looking forward to this outing. She made Alice promise, on numerous occasions, that they would have a picnic on the next warm time change.

Alice felt bad about having to cancel, but... There was really nothing she could do. It was hardly appropriate to show up coughing and wheezing like she was...

Alice sighed. She had no doubt that after letting Vivaldi know, she would be subject to the her meant well enough, but she was always over the top. That was a trait common to most residents in Wonderland, Alice had noticed. Whether it was cute, girly things, or actually killing people, it was almost always extreme.

It could be worse, she supposed. At least no one was trying to kill her anymore. Why, when she had just arrived in Wonderland, she had had a near death experience with just about everyone!

The girl shuddered. That was one thing she was very grateful to have put behind her...

Alice pulled back the covers. Her movements were slow and sluggish as she slipped out of bed. Somehow or other, she managed to pull together an outfit. She didn't really pay attention to what she was doing, grabbing the appropriate garments and throwing them on.

Satisfied that she was fully dressed, Alice swung open the door. Her feet followed the pattern of corridors she knew from experience. She had long since learned to memorize the images painted on the floor to help her find her way. On a typical day, it wouldn't take her too long to locate Vivaldi. Today, however, the castle seemed infinitely longer. Another twist, another turn...

Her tired brain wasn't really keeping up with things. She kept catching herself wandering off in the wrong direction, or walking into objects in the halls.

Tired... She was so tired. Alice just wanted to sleep... Why had she decided to live in the Hearts Castle? When she had first come, or, one could say, was kidnapped, Alice had been lost and confused. People drawing guns on her, afternoon following evening, and hearts that were clocks... Really, it was understandable that she had been disorientated!

Alice had stormed over to the castle, looking to dish some of her frustrations out on the one who had brought her here; Peter White...

Upon meeting Alice, after some initial problems, Vivaldi had offered Alice a place to stay in the castle. Without really having any other option, Alice had agreed. Though she had been more than a little reluctant at the thought of living with Peter...

That rabbit... Life with him at the castle had become a lot more bearable, but he still unnerved her. Jumping to conclusions, and boldly declaring his love for her... How did he even know he loved her in the first place? They had never met before he brought her to this strange place!

Alice was still moving at a snail's pace. Around her, faceless workers scurried to and fro, trying to get their jobs done as fast as possible. Vivaldi was not known for her patience. More than one unfortunate worker had been beheaded by her on account of tardiness.

Alice frowned. The number of faceless being executed had certainly dropped since she arrived, but it still wasn't enough... Faceless were always being treated as worthless, replaceable shells. Especially when Alice wasn't around to stop them. It was going to take a complete turnaround in thought.

Alice gently massaged her aching temples. She had her work cut out for her.

"Good morning, Alice." Alice received a number of greetings as she passed the working maids and soldiers. She smiled; they seemed to have grown fond of her ever since she started living here. Though Alice was sure that had a lot to do with the fact that she was the only person in this country who valued their lives...

Alice blinked. The patterns on the hall weren't ones she recognized. She must have allowed herself to wander while she thought...Weakly waving a hand at one of the faceless maids, Alice called her attention.

"Could you show me the way to the courtyard?" She held back a cough. "I'm afraid I lost my way..."

"Of course, miss!" The maid exclaimed, happy to be lending help to the foreigner. "Please follow me." Alice struggled to keep up with her quick, brisk pace.

"I-is Vivaldi in the courtyard?"

"Yes, miss. The queen has already prepared for your arrival." Alice's heart dropped. She could already see the disappointment on Vivaldi's face... A soft cough escaped her lips.

The maid looked at her with concern."Are you alright, Miss Alice?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Alice nodded weakly, "I just need to let Vivaldi know I'm a bit tired."

"Tired?" The maidservant looked unconvinced, "Pardon me for saying this, miss, but are clearly ill!"

"Just a bit out of sorts today, "Alice reassured.

"No, Miss Alice, I do believe you should return to your room." The maid stopped in her tracks, looking back up the hallway that lead to Alice's room.

"I will. Just after I tell Vivaldi."

"Allow me to inform her Majesty," the maid insisted, "You need rest!"

Now, Alice was certainly happy that the faceless residents had been warming up to her. But... This also meant that they were more comfortable in her presence. It made them much more bold and, as in this case, much more stubborn.

While the maid's heart was in the right place,there was a good chance that the she would be executed for delivering the bad news. Vivaldi would not be in a good mood if she heard of the cancellation from anyone besides Alice herself.

"No. It would be-" she paused, searching for an appropriate explanation, "It would not be polite. I must let Vivaldi know myself, and then I'll go back to my room." Alice straightened herself, trying to look as healthy as possible. How did one even try to look healthier?

The faceless maid weighed her words for a careful moment. She seemed uncertain.

"It's alright; I just didn't get enough sleep last night," Alice quickly added.

The maid gave her a slow nod, "Of course, Alice... But please be sure to take care of yourself." Alice agreed, dismissing her. She was in a part of the castle she recognized now, and she didn't want to give the worker time to change her mind. The faceless left, albeit reluctantly, casting worried glances in Alice's direction as she did.

Alice shook her head; they treated her like she was fragile. A simple cold wouldn't kill her! She set off, searching for the colors that would lead her to the courtyard. But as she took a few steps, she was forced to stop. The hallways were beginning to blur and un-focus; she couldn't concentrate on the images anymore.

Perspiration gathered on her brow. What was this? Colds had never made her feel like this before... It was a little scary. Alice was feeling very unsteady on her legs. She blinked furiously, trying to clear her vision. It made things a bit better, but not by much.

"I have to hurry and speak to Vivaldi," she murmured to herself. The sooner she got back to her room, the better. Air-she needed clean air. She felt like the corridors were choking her.

Alice pushed herself shakily along the wall till she found a door that led outside. She pushed it open in relief. There, the grass was freshly cut and still shining with morning dew.

Good. Outside was good. She should be able to find her way to the courtyard from here. A small, gentle looking path led around the property. Maybe if she just followed it...

She felt too tired to do anything else. Too tired to think about it. Surely if she followed the trail, she would end up there... Or she would find someone who knew the way. Alice took wobbling steps forward. It was a frustratingly slow pace.

Was she really that sick? She held a clammy palm to her forehead; hot. So it was more than a cough? Maybe she was imagining things... Her head didn't feel that clear, after-all...

Alice couldn't see very well, and her headache was getting worse. She didn't even notice as the path took her further and further away from her intended destination. Everything was like some strange kaleidoscope of shapes and colors. The time was changing, shifting from morning to evening. Alice hadn't realized before, but now that the cold was starting to set in she was feeling a bit worried. Why wasn't she there yet? And why hadn't she run into anyone?

"H-hello?" Alice's voice was soft, barely above a whisper now. Even if someone was nearby, they probably wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"Is there anyone there?" She tried calling a little louder. If she was lucky, she might be able to call a faceless worker to help her.

There was no reply; the scenery was eerily quiet.

She had terrible luck.

Dizziness rushed to her head. Alice could feel her legs giving out.

Really, terrible luck.

But then- instead of falling, something warm caught her arm. She heard voices, muted to her ears, and could make out someone's face.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The stranger gently lifted her in their arms, one hand under her legs, and the other under her back. Alice's head rested gently against their shoulder.

For all the panic and unease she was feeling, it was... Reassuring. Her body relaxed into the security, allowing her mind slip away into a deep sleep.

* * *

**((First chapter finally done-yes! (I know it's short... I apologize... :( I was up really late... Like 2:00 AM writing, so... .)**

**This is for vampgirliegirl! I hope this is alright so far!))**

**((Edited!))**


End file.
